There are presently a wide variety of tree stands available to hunters. One common type of tree stand is a "strand-on stand". Strap-on stands are usually fastened to a tree using a chain or a nylon cord or strap. In order to reach the desired height with the stand, the hunter may use a variety of climbing procedures and apparatus, such as commercially available tree steps. When at the desired height, the hunter chains or straps the stand to the tree for use.
Typically, such a tree stand includes a platform upon which the hunter stands. The platform has a tree-engaging edge, with the platform extending outwardly therefrom. The platform is supported by an appropriate support framework, such as struts beneath the platform which bear against the trunk of the tree. The support framework supports the outer portion of the platform, and the inner portion of the platform is prevented from sliding downwardly along the trunk of the tree due to the fastening of the chain or strap securely about the trunk of the tree.
There are a number of disadvantages to prior tree stands of the general type outlined above. A primary disadvantage with certain of such tree stands is that they damage the trees to which they are mounted. For example, the support framework in some prior tree stands of this type has included a tree-piercing stake or projection for anchoring the support framework to the tree.
Another problem with such prior tree stands is an inability to properly tighten the chain or cable about the tree to prevent vertical slippage of the tree-engaging edge of the platform. If the chain is not properly tightened, the platform may slip relative to the tree, resulting in collapse of the tree stand. In some cases, in an effort to overcome the difficulties in satisfactorily tightening the chain or cable, the above-mentioned pointed projections or spikes, injurious to a tree, have been employed.